Truth or Dare Flash Fiction Challenge
by IantojJackh
Summary: A series of Flash Fictions in response to ladygris' Truth or Dare challenge. Coincides with the Flash Fictions for the Downtime Challenge.
1. Colonel Sonic

**A/N:** My response to ladygris' Truth or Dare challenge. Comes in at 300 words exactly. Was inspired by a typo in a conversation w/ Shadows-of-Realm. This takes place in the same 'universe' as my response to the Downtime challenge, both of which may become a series of shorts.

* * *

_**Truth or Dare: Colonel Sonic**_

"Truth or dare?" Rodney said with a smirk as he leaned back in his chair, the bottle of beer barely touching his lips.

John narrowed his eyes, "This is your wife's fault. She's the one who started this. She and Dr. Cole, the other night when they were bored. You need to keep your other half better entertained."

"Quit whining. For the record, I was the one who started it and Jennifer just started the clean version for the base. Suck it up. Truth or dare?" If Sheppard knew anything of his friend, the military commander had every reason to be scared.

He was not sure which would be worse coming from the evil mind of McKay. To answer a truth question, John knew it would give his friend ammo to use for a long time and to take a dare it would give him an excuse for revenge. "Dare," John finally answered as if against his will.

Rodney started to explain the details of the dare, his face lighting up as he got deeper into the details.

"You and Zelenka were looking for an excuse to test out that contraption that you built together. I'm not going in that thing. How do I know it is not going to kill me? And what's with the hat?" Sheppard was starting to think the truth would have been simpler.

"You cannot go back on a dare. See you in the mess hall at sunrise." The grinning Canadian took a sip of his beer and left the room.

First thing in the morning, the majority of the science and medical teams were in the mess hall, waiting for John to show.

"Good morning, Colonel Sonic," Rodney handed John the hedgehog hat. "Your chariot awaits," he pointed to the human sized hamster ball.


	2. Devil in a Blue Dress

**A/N:** My 2nd response to ladygris' Truth or Dare challenge. Comes in at 298 words. John gets his revenge

* * *

_**Truth or Dare: Devil in a Blue Dress**_

John wanted revenge since the whole hamster ball dare the week before and it took him a whole week to come up with the perfect plan. Now he just needed to find his dear friend; the mess hall, infirmary and science labs turned up empty.

"McKay, come in," the impatient Colonel tapped his headset.

"Which one of us are you looking for? You have to be more specific." Jennifer was the first to respond.

"Your husband. Where is he?"

"Sitting behind me. Do you need to speak with him?"

John rolled his eyes, "Yes, please."

"For you," she handed the radio back to her husband as her head returned to his chest. Jennifer's smile widened as Rodney's hold tightened around her midsection.

"What can I do for you, Sonic?" Rodney was annoyed to be bothered on his day off.

He did not appreciate the new nickname bestowed upon him, "What are you doing?"

"We're watching a movie. What do you want?" the scientist wanted to get rid of Sheppard quickly.

"Dare or Dare?" John asked.

"You called me for that? And the game doesn't work like that," Rodney's annoyance was clear.

"After last week, this is only fair," Sheppard countered.

"You could have easily said truth. It's your fault you took the dare. Don't take it out on me, but because I don't want you to waste any more of my day off, what is your dare?" Rodney sighed heavily.

John explained the perimeters of the dare as Rodney listened in horror.

The following day there was much hooting and clapping as Rodney had to spend the morning walking around the base in a blue mini dress and three inch high heels.

"The dress really brings out the color of your eyes," John mock-flirted with the married man.


	3. Barney

A/n: Next instalment. 296 words.

* * *

John had heard from Ronon about Rodney accidentally exposing himself in the mess hall and he knew that McKay would find a way to put the blame on him. For that reason he was avoiding his friend and by extension his wife. A week had passed since the blue dress debacle and John thought he was in the clear until the couple was waiting for him at breakfast. The look on both of their faces frightened Sheppard because he knew they had come up with something and it was going to be bad. He swallowed hard and approached the two, "Its only been seven months of marriage and you two are starting to look like each other. I don't think it's fair that the two of you are ganging up on me."

"All I did was ask my genius wife for some ideas. There is nothing wrong with that," Rodmey smirked.

"Being with him has been a bad influence on you," John pointed at Jennifer and shook his head. "Time for me to be a man. How bad is it?"

Rodney folded his hands in front of him and fought back a laugh, "Truth or dare?"

_I know I'm going to regret this. _"Dare."

"Excellent," Rodney did his best Mr. Burns imitation and tried to keep a straight face as he explained the dare.

Lorne was the first through the gate when he was embraced by someone in a Barney costume. That is when the singing began.

_I love you_

_You love me_

_We're a happy family_

_With a great big hug _

_and a kiss from me to you_

After the song the dinosaur placed a kiss on the major's cheek. "Colonel?" Evan asked uncertain.

"The McKays are going to pay," John said through gritted teeth.


	4. Backfire

It took John a good two weeks before he came up with the perfect revenge. It was difficult because it just wasn't Rodney he had to get back at, it was Jennifer as well. "Just the two I was looking for," a mischievous grin replaced the straight face of the colonel. He did not care that he had walked in on Jennifer with her hands up Rodney's shirt and her lips on the base of his neck.

Rodney grunted and pulled away flustered, "Ever hear of knocking?" The couple was clearly annoyed at being interrupted.

"This is a lab, not your private quarters," John reminded the couple.

"What can we do for you?" Jennifer remained a foot away from her husband.

"It's time for a little payback. Lorne, Ronon and Radek are not letting me live it down. Just thought I would return the favor," Sheppard knew this game wasn't going to end any time soon and he was already fearful of the retribution from the duo. He hoped the rest of the base wasn't going to be mad at him for this dare.

"What is it?" Rodney crossed his arms over his chest.

John went on to explain what the couple had to do the next day at noon.

The next day Rodney stood pouting in the corner of their room, "I don't want to do this. He knows."

Jennifer shook her head, "He doesn't know. Imagine the look on his face when he realizes this backfires."

"Fine," the man said with a reluctant sigh. "I know he said it had to be us both, but just let me handle it."

She laid a supportive hand on her husband's shoulder. "You're going to do great," Jennifer kissed his cheek.

Rodney activated the city wide PA system from his radio, "This is dedicated to John Sheppard who expects my wife and I to make asses out of ourselves. I don't tell you everything, Johnny Boy." He winked at Jennifer before he began to sing moving rendition of _You Raise Me Up_.

By the time the song was over most of the city was stunned to silence, not expecting a singing voice like that to come from the mostly cranky department head.

Rodney looked over at the open door to his quarters where a small crowd had gathered and launched into applause when he was done. In the front was John who shook his head. "You win, buddy. I don't know what to say."

A smirk crossed Rodney's face, "Tell me I won again."

* * *

A/N: This is the last piece I am doing for Truth or Dare. I think it's a nice place to end it. It comes in a little long at 424 words, but hope you can make an exception for the final piece. Now for the standard disclaimer I don't own any of the characters nor do I own the song sung. Even if it is a beautiful song as covered by Josh Groban, one of my all time favorite singers.


End file.
